sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Glinda Part 2
=Project Glinda (part 2)= AKA “What would you do with a brain if you had one?” ---- Preamble Over several recent deployments, elements of the SEF have encountered a strange substance, which has been colloquially referred to as the “Black Goo”. This substance has been noted to have several differing, and sometimes contradictory, unexplained properties. So far, all attempts to analyse samples of this substance have either failed, or been inconclusive in their results. Events recorded during deployment SEF/18/Echo.54 showed that this substance can be considered to be hostile. ---- Aims * To investigate the Black Goo substance, to determine what it is, and how it acts. ---- Stage 1: Analysis of material composition and appearances Upon gathering some small samples of the “Black Goo”, the research team began a standardised series of tests to determine the material composition of the substance. Initial tests were inconclusive due to computational errors with the equipment used in the analysis. Reviews of the data showed that the information being received back by the electronic equipment varied wildly both in nature and scope. In some cases, readings gained were in contravention of the known laws of physics. This included readings such as negative mass, atomic nuclei made entirely of electrons, negative wavelength results for spectrographic readings, and more. The tests were repeated several times, each result differed in the results, but with the same general inconclusive outcome. The team then began analysis of the substance without computational equipment. Using various methods of analysis and observation, ranging from visual observations to chemical reaction tests. These tests had the same general outcome - varying different results, which seemed to violate the known laws of nature. This then led to a hypothesis that the team were viewing a form of “Particle Synthesis”, in which any and all physical matter making the substance was in fact made of the known selection of elementary particles, but in entirely different compositions. In effect, the readings being taken by the computers were correct in their technical results, but due to the violation of known particle physics, the results were being miscalculated. Once this was understood, the team were then able to re-program their computational equipment to factor in the creation of “pseudoparticles” by non-standard combinations of elementary particles. This then led to more accurate and consistent results in further analysis. In most cases, the samples were found to be comprised of a variety of different compounds, materials, substances and so forth. This included beta particles, iron oxide, dead skin cells, and other substances which are part of a natural form of decay. The team then analysed samples of the Black Goo substance which had been transported through a [Ring Platform, or Stargate. These samples were known to have turned from a gelatinous substance to a small pile of fine particulate matter. This particulate matter matched the analysis of the pseudo particle results of the Black Goo, but was made of normal physical matter. It was then hypothesised that when the Black Goo passes through a normal matter materialisation process, which is controlled by a computational device bound to respect the known laws of physics, that the re-combined matter is forced to become “normal” matter, as opposed to what the team now called “pseudomatter”. Due to the lack of cohesion within such a disparate collection of substances, they do not keep a cohesive form. This then led the team to speculate that the pseudomatter form of the substance should not be able to form a cohesive form, and as such, some additional external force must be responsible for this appearance. A further point of note: The samples collected by the team would, on occasion, vanish without any physical trace. This was discovered to be related to the mass of the sample being analysed. As the Pseudomatter violates the known laws of nature, it appears that the laws of nature would “fight back”. In particular, the Pseudomatter would begin to “evaporate”. The smaller the sample, the quicker it would evaporate. ---- Stage 2: Analysis of behaviour and pattern extrapolation During the physical analysis of the Pseudomatter, the team also conducted a series of psychological and behavioural observations. It has been noted on many occasions that the Pseudomatter is able to move and respond to external stimuli. All of the observations carried out by the team confirmed the initial hypothesis that the Pseudomatter was either sentient in it’s own right, or was being controlled by an external sentient force. When observing the Pseudomatter from this viewpoint, it’s actions then became obvious as something which was curious about its environment. That is was trying to understand the physical world, by responding to external stimuli, and in many occasions, attempting to copy the stimuli. The apparent behaviour of the Pseudomatter seemed to be directly related to the apparent mass of the sample. The larger the sample, the more complex and advanced it’s actions and responses appeared to be. A common observation of note was related to the Pseudomatters action to consume physical matter and transform it to additional Pseudomatter, to increase the mass of the sample. One sample was allowed to gain mass until it reached a physical volume approximately that of a tennis ball. Once the sample reached that point, it’s actions then become much more hostile. Attempting to move towards and attack the nearest biological entity. It is theorised that once the Psueodmatter reaches this mass, it then must find a host body to develop into a larger entity, similar to those reported by the Scrappers. At this point, the team then interviewed several Scrappers, who had been assigned to observe known sites where a Pseudomatter infestation had occurred. In most cases, the infected individuals would just wander around aimlessly, with no apparent direction or cause and eventually die. In some cases, the infected individuals moved off in search of additional biological matter to infect. Deceased individuals would be gathered up into a central location, where the Pseudomatter would begin to consume the biological matter en-masse. ---- Stage 3: Formulation of countermeasures Several methods of containment were tested. However, most tests proved to be ineffective. This was due primarily to the inconsistent composition of the Pseudomatter. Containment systems which relied on using a field to affect physical matter (such as a magnetic or subspace field) would only affect parts of the Pseudomatter. Additionally, due to the curious and sentient nature of the Pseudomatter, it became apparent that the controlling force was able to learn from previous interactions, and adjust the composition of subsequent manifestations. Using physical barrier methods, such as liquid nitrogen to freeze the substance, or resins to encase it, also were ineffective in the long term. This was because the Pseudomatter would eventually consume the additional matter. The most effective method of preventing the Pseudomatter from spreading was to remove any potential sources of new matter (especially biological matter) from it’s vicinity, and to break the sample up into smaller parts, and physically separate them. Once the parts became smaller, they would become less complex in their actions, and would soon evaporate. It appears that once the Pseudomatter has entered the bloodstream of a host body, the only known method of removing the infection is via a matter re-materialisation. However, this is only safe in short term infections. One observation the research team did make was that the behaviour and rate of evaporation seemed to directly coincide with readings taken by the research team during Phase 1 of Project Glinda. Specifically, in relation to readings taken by the Planck Shield surrounding the Beacon, which was hypothesised to be able to detect the presence of Dark Matter. When there was a high Dark Matter density reading, the Pseudomatter appeared to be less active, and would evaporate faster. Additionally, these locations had virtually no recordings of Pseudomatter manifestations. ---- Results After much discussion, collaboration and hypothesising, the team came up with the following conclusions. Pseudomatter: * Is not native to our universe, or any other known model of a physical universe. * Is bound by the physical laws of the universe into which it manifests. * Is either sentient, or is a manifestation of some larger sentient entity. * Is attempting to understand the Universe into which is manifests. * Must gain additional mass to remain manifested within a physical universe. * Becomes more active, aware and complex as it’s manifestation grows. * Seeks out biological matter after a certain scale of manifestation. * Is weakened, or otherwise disrupted by the presence of Dark Matter. Addendum Following the discovery that the Mother of Invention was able to detect Dark Matter densities, using the Beacon, the MoI has moved further into the Magellanic Clouds to begin mapping Dark matter. ---- Back to Project Glinda Category:Research